


Masking The Fear

by Psyga315



Series: holoMyth SMP [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Arc: The Post-Banishment Era, Crossover, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Logstedshire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Scared Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Defense Squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29935038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Dream visits Tommy during his first day at exile. However, his attempt to lure Tommy into a false sense of security and gaslight him had failed all thanks to a certain chicke- err... Phoenix.
Relationships: Minor Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara, Takanashi Kiara & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: holoMyth SMP [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157660
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Masking The Fear

Dream kept his white, smiling mask on his face for a reason. It would be a sure-fire way to keep people guessing how he’s truly feeling. One way to keep the cards close to the chest, something he felt would be a pivotal strategy when visiting Tommy.

Though, it had a new purpose. While BadBoyHalo’s presence didn’t intimidate him in the slightest, he _did_ have a double-take at the young woman with radiant orange and cyan hair. In spite of her looking more human than the demon in a hood, her standing next to Tommy was enough to make him hesitate.

“Tommy, who’s this?” Dream asked, passing the large gift-box structure and the contents inside as he walked up to the trio of people.

“Huh? Oh! Hello! My name is Kiara!” She said. Dream looked at the vacant space above Kiara’s head… No name. Weirder still was that this wasn’t some sort of mob. Kiara held up her hand and jumped like a normal person would, not to mention she had a unique voice instead of the typical stock noise that a mob would make.

“Hey, Dream, how are you doing?” Bad asked Dream. He glanced to the side.

“I’m _fine_.” Dream made a step forward to Tommy. He was prepared for at least one guest to Tommy’s newly made estate, but not _two_ , and _definitely_ not someone he had no idea about. “So… How exactly did you _get_ here?” Dream asked Kiara.

“Oh, me and some of my friends found this End Portal and we hopped inside…” Already, this gave Dream a warning flag. He made it clear that the End Portal was not to be used under any circumstance. “Then, we ended up _here_ instead.” While _that_ gave Dream some ease, it gave him more questions, such as _how_ exactly an End Portal managed to bring them to some random part of the server that he _knew_ was unpopulated.

“Yeah, took me a while before I encountered them.” As Tommy said that, Dream realized another thing… _Them_. As in… There were more than just her here? He took a deep breath and thought to himself…

‘Just like I practiced…’ He proceeded to dig a small ditch with his shovel. “Tommy, do you have something you should put on the floor here?” Dream asked.

“Oh! Yeah!” Tommy dropped a couple of red concrete bricks that fell into the now deepened hole. “W-wait, how did you dig that fast!?” Dream observed the bricks as they floated above the ground.

“You sure there’s nothing else you want to drop down here?” Dream asked.

“Um… No… I don’t think there is.” Dream watched as Tommy shuffled to the right side of his dirt house. Bad ran up to a spot that was close to Tommy, who he turned to and threw something at him. He knew this trick before, back when Tommy was beginning to be a thorn on his side. He wasn’t fast enough to stop it from happening, as Bad ran off with whatever it was Tommy gave him, though, he didn’t bother to care, not would he even acknowledge it happening in front of him.

“You _sure_? How about your armor?” Dream asked.

“Wait, I actually _earned_ this myself.” As Tommy said that, Kiara stepped in.

“I’m sorry, but _what’s_ going on?” Kiara asked.

s“Oh, nothing. Now, Tommy, the armor?” Dream got his axe out.

“You can’t just _demand_ things from me!” Even in exile, Tommy was as rebellious as ever. Dream softly sighed, then walked up to Tommy.

_Swing!_

Dream hit flesh…

But, it wasn’t Tommy’s.

He saw Kiara stand in front of him briefly before the axe knocked her back a block.

“HOLY SHIT!” Tommy shouted as Kiara walked back to her spot as though nothing happened. Dream noted her lack of armor. He wasn’t sure how many lives she has compared to Tommy’s. If it’s only one, good. Would help galvanize the fear in Tommy without having to bring him to harm. If it’s more than one though, it’d be a wasted effort.

“He doesn’t seem to want to part with his armor.” Kiara said. Of course, engaging her in combat would be risky. For all he knew, she could be skilled in PvP, maybe even one of her friends. Then there’s the rarer chance of her possibly knowing someone inside the SMP. There was no use in fighting her, not right now.

Not when he has another card up his sleeve.

“Excuse me, but… do you actually _know_ Tommy?” Dream asked her.

“Huh? No. I just met the kid yesterday.” Yesterday…

“Ah, that just so happened to be when he was exiled from the SMP.” Dream could see Tommy move about, hopping in the air, all that was missing was him screaming ‘bitch!’ and it’d be the ordinary Tommy reaction.

“Exiled? What exactly do you mean?” Kiara asked.

“Hold on! Don’t listen to this little _bitch_ boy!” Ah, there it was. Dream paid no mind to the teen and focused only on the story he’d spin.

“Well, you see, Tommy was charged with arson of a fellow player’s house. This exile he’s on is his punishment.” Dream said.

“Really? Is this true Tommy?” As Kiara asked him that, Dream _expected_ Tommy to try and defend himself…

“… Yes, it’s true.” His voice was lower pitched than his usual voice… Dream’s lips formed the exact same sort of smile that was on his mask. Everything seemed to have come together…

“Dream, why don’t you just leave the poor, exiled man alone?” Sapnap, one of his closest friends, said to him. He noticed Kiara didn’t bat an eye at a new voice entering the conversation.

“I’m trying to teach him a lesson.” Dream said. Kiara stepped up to Dream.

“Well, how about this! If he’s this really bad man, I could keep a close eye on him.” Kiara said.

“K-K-Kiara, wait, I don’t think that’s really necessary. Dream, you see, Dream…” Tommy walked over to Kiara.

“No, it’s fine. I’ll do my morning check-ins with Tommy, make sure he’s not getting into trouble…” Dream just hoped he’d be able to convince Kiara. This was his only chance to make sure Tommy was no longer a thorn on his side and she is screwing it up.

“Well, we’ve made this our camp for the time being until we find a way back. We could ensure Tommy doesn’t leave this place.” Kiara gave a somewhat tempting offer.

“You don’t _know_ Tommy like I do. This isn’t the first time he was banished, you know.” Dream said.

“Then that gives us all the better reason to watch his back, right?” Kiara said. Dream’s fingers tightened their grip around Nightmare. Kiara may not be a mob…

But she could be slain like one.

“Hey, Kiara! We got the Nether Portal up and running!” Dream nearly had a heart attack as he saw Technoblade approach them. The moment he saw the… large assets, he knew this wasn’t the Blade. Just a woman who looked similar.

“Hey, Callie!” Kiara ran over and hugged her. She paused for a bit before she held her back.

“Hey… Oh. You’re a new face in town.” Calliope looked to Dream. She hesitated as her eyes darted between Dream and Tommy. “Who are you?”

“…” Dream _knew_ this wasn’t Technoblade, but… for some reason, he still felt like Death itself was breathing down his neck. “You said you can look after Tommy? Alright. I’ll still check in, though. I don’t _know_ you two, so I can’t just go off your word alone.” Dream turned around and walked away.

“Woah… I… I can’t believe it… Hey, he was going to destroy my armor! And you just… Wow. Th-thank you.” Tommy looked to Kiara.

“… To be honest, I didn’t really know what was going on…” Kiara then proceeded to laugh, followed by Tommy’s own laugh. It was this moment that made Calliope softly smile for just a second before it faded. Something… didn’t feel right about Dream.

With the exception of most of her team mates save for Amelia, she always saw human souls as fragile strings, ready to be cut at a moment’s notice. However, she saw Dream’s soul. There wasn’t just one string… There were _three_. She took one more look at Tommy and noticed that he too also had three strings. However, two of them were cut short, leaving one fragile string remaining.

* * *

Dream returned to the community house where he saw Sapnap wave over to him.

“Yo, Dream! What happened? Thought you’d continue your bullying.” Sapnap asked him.

“… So, you know how Tommy was supposed to be isolated and all that?” Dream asked back.

“Yeah?” Sapnap said.

“Well, turns out that some people were at that place where Tommy’s at. And now he’s made friends with them.” Dream said.

“Huh… That’s weird.” Sapnap muttered.

“… Yes. It is.” Dream quickly looked at the names of the people currently in his Server. Kiara and Callie were _not_ on that list at all. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t ban them like he did with Jschlatt.

Dream kept his white mask on to shield his emotions… Because the moment he shows that he was _afraid_ of the women who seemed to be defending Tommy, he’ll lose control he has over _everyone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I entertain the idea of Technoblade's appearance being pig-themed or even a piglin, for this story, I'm gonna have him be Anime!Technoblade for the sake of comparing his appearance to Calliope


End file.
